


Binario

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una desconocida atractiva y un puñado de ceros y unos amenizan la espera a McGee en el consultorio médico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binario

Media hora tarde. El doctor Sanders se retrasaba más de lo habitual y la sala de espera comenzaba a llenarse. Al ver aparecer a una madre joven con un niño de corta edad, McGee se levantó para cederle su asiento. De no ir tan escaso de aerosol, se habría marchado. No obstante, no podía arriesgarse a acudir a algún lugar polvoriento por motivos de trabajo sin su broncodilatador a punto.

Buscó una pared contra la que apoyarse y fue a quedar junto a una mujer de edad parecida a la suya que le hacía un tachón enérgico a una hoja de un cuaderno de cuadros. Intrigado, McGee ladeó la cabeza y la observó dibujar una tabla de doble entrada y dieciséis casillas. Al verle añadir las dos primeras letras del alfabeto a la parte superior y las dos siguientes al lateral, supo de qué se trataba. Parecía que no era el único que resolvía mapas de Karnaugh en sus ratos libres. Sin embargo, la chica acababa de cometer un error colocando los unos y los ceros. Por ese camino no lograría simplificar correctamente la función canónica.

—Disculpa—la llamó tímidamente. La mujer le miró de forma inquisitiva—, no… no he podido evitar ver la tabla y… Estás usando binario natural, Karnaugh va con Gray.

La mujer se cubrió los labios con una mano y ahogó un grito, horrorizada.

—Dios mío, tienes razón. Como se enteren los del MIT, me quitan el título.

—Vaya, yo también estudié allí—replicó McGee tratando de apartar la vista de su escote, el cual dejaba al aire el comienzo del canalillo. Había que reconocer que era atractiva. Además, sería de las pocas que entenderían su fascinación por la tecnología.

—Bueno, pues no se lo chives. Soy Delilah y, aunque ahora me veas sufrir con cuatro variables, te aseguro que cuando el polen no me bloquea las neuronas me meriendo de dos en dos las tablas de seis variables.

McGee le estrechó la mano y se ofreció a ayudarla con el resto del proceso. Hecho el cambio a código Gray, Delilah supo rellenar correctamente el cuadro:

__

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cuántos grupos ves?

Delilah se mordió el labio y se atusó el cabello con nerviosismo. A McGee le habría gustado ser él quien se lo provocara, no un problema de álgebra booleana.

—Tres…—musitó, dubitativa. McGee asintió, complacido, hasta que Delilah los rodeó y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a equivocarse. La decepción debió de ser patente en su rostro, pues Delilah agachó la cabeza antes de mirarle un momento y sonrojarse—Mi primo Matt se hace un lío tremendo con esto y se supone que la friki cerebrito de la familia soy yo. Creo que nunca volveré a llamarle zoquete. Debes de pensar que aprobé copiando, qué vergüenza.

—Es muy temprano y este calor atonta—la excusó mientras se abroncaba mentalmente. Puede que Delilah estuviera espesa, pero no merecía sentirse mal por un par de descuidos, por lo que decidió tranquilizarla—. Tu primo Matt no tiene por qué enterarse nunca.

—Ni el MIT—le recordó con un guiño—, que es un anagrama de tu nombre, por cierto. Así que, vamos a ver, Tim, hay tres grupos y… tienes razón, me estaba saltando la norma de la máxima agrupación posible. Dame un segundo.

  


Al fin, Delilah resolvió el mapa correctamente. Satisfecho, McGee la felicitó. Ya que parecía que llegaría tarde al trabajo y sin duda ella también, podrían entretenerse juntos. Le pidió el cuaderno, completó una tabla de la verdad al azar y se la tendió. Justo entonces, la enfermera le llamó. Una lástima, le habría gustado quedarse un rato más en la sala.

Abandonó la consulta a los pocos minutos y se encontró a Delilah leyendo muy concentrada de un libro electrónico. No quería molestar, así que echó a andar hacia la salida sin detenerse. Estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral cuando cambió de idea, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Delilah, quien levantó la vista, alertada por la rapidez de sus pasos.

—Eh… Estaba pensando…—Carraspeó y, dado que las palabras no acudían, se sacó una tarjeta de visita—Por si necesitas ayuda.

—No sabes lo que has hecho.

Sí que lo sabía, por eso se había lanzado. El destino acababa de poner en su camino a una mujer preciosa con la que ya tenía en común mucho más que con sus últimas citas. Dejarla pasar habría sido tal crimen que se lo habría confesado a Tony para que se burlase de él por pasmado. Por una vez no iba a serlo, ahora Delilah tenía una forma de ponerse en contacto con él, la pelota estaba en su tejado y no le importaría quedar si Karnaugh continuaba resistiéndose o si la situación se complicaba y había que recurrir a Quine-McCluskey para salir del aprieto.

Durante toda la mañana no dejó de consultar el correo y el móvil discretamente cuando Tony, Ziva y el jefe no prestaban atención. Delilah no se había puesto en contacto con él, debía de estar preparándose para su tutoría con Matt el tarugo. Comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto sería el tiempo de cortesía que alguien debía esperar para contactar con alguien si solo había ceros y unos en común cuando notó su bolsillo vibrar:

_Al final no me revisaste el ejercicio, ¿te apetecería corregírmelo? El café y los libros de problemas los pongo yo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los [Mapas de Karnaugh](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mapa_de_Karnaugh) son un modo de simplificar funciones de álgebra booleana, por ejemplo, para simplificar circuitos digitales. Aunque Wikipedia se empeñe en lo contrario, no son tan difíciles de resolver y el proceso resulta entretenido una vez conoces las reglas que debes aplicar. Para rellenar los mapas correctamente, el sistema de unos y ceros que se emplea no es el [código binario natural](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sistema_binario), sino el [Código Gray](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%B3digo_Gray), que difiere en algunos aspectos. Otro método para simplificar estas funciones es el [Algoritmo de Quine-McCluskey](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algoritmo_Quine%E2%80%93McCluskey), que resulta más útil en caso de operar con muchas variables.
> 
> Casualidades de la vida, las imágenes de esta historia las birlé de [esta página](http://6004.mit.edu/Spring12/tutprobs/logic.html) del MIT.


End file.
